


Object of Obsession

by jaebar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Suicide Attempt, a lot of strong themes tbh, danny is obsessed with frank, ig, theres a lot of stories like this but I wanna make my own bc I love this ship ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebar/pseuds/jaebar
Summary: Danny tried not to let victims grow on him, but when your victim is another murderer it's hard not to find him appealing.





	Object of Obsession

Frank laughed as Joey stumbled a bit, catching his tall friends arm to stable him. "Someone had a bit too much." They shared a giggle as Julie rolled her eyes, carrying a knocked out Susie on her back. Not knocked out as in hit, but she was pretty drunk. Their murder was all in the news and to get everyone's mind off of being potential suspects, Joey took everyone out drinking. "Joey I'm gonna crash at yours, that good?" Frank grinned, "Sure, I don't mind." Joey smiled back. 

Julie approached the car, putting Susie in the back and getting in. "Who's driving?" Frank asked. Joey shrugged. "Who's least trashed?" The two looked at each other, a silent debate. 

Frank ended up in the drivers seat, Joey had his head leant on the window, peering out. The girls had passed out in the back, so they couldn't blast music. "Hey, Frank... Actually, no... Forget it..." Joey mumbled, kicking his feet up on the dash. "What's up?" Frank glanced at him a few times, he had his arms crossed and was staring out at the road. "It's nothing..." The younger insisted. Frank hummed slightly, his tone making it obvious that he didn't believe him. "I'll tell you at mine." Joey shuffled down in his seat. The car would occasionally swerve, and Frank had to do his best to avoid swerving off completely.

They dropped the girls off at Susie's house, and sped off so they weren't seen by the parents. "We're alone..." Frank mumbled as they stopped at a red light. "And...?" Joey looked over at Frank, who looked back. "Wanna tell me now?" The smaller teen asked. "Home will be best..." Joey said, and that sentence was the final thing they said. The drive was going to be completely silent, until Joey saw a car that seemed to be following. "Dude, do you see this car behind us?" Joey shook Frank's shoulder, turning around in his seat. "It's probably a coincidence, no one would fuck with us, eh?" Frank grinned, trying to calm Joey's rising anxiety. 

"What if they know-" Frank cut Joey off. "Don't dwell on it, they only found it nothing more. They have no connection to us." Frank spoke covertly in case they had a way to tap into their conversation. Joey's leg started bobbing anxiously, and Frank leant over to gently rest his hand on Joey's to comfort him, sure Joey was strong but his emotions were like a thin glass box with a gun inside it. "Relax, dude." He glanced over to see Joey hiding a blush poorly. 

Frank pulled into his driveway, and they went into the backyard to see the car pulling up. "Shh... He'll think we live here, Clives working so if we sneak off to yours this creepy fuck will know nothing." Joey tensed, "But then he'll know where you-" Frank cut Joey off by cupping his cheeks. "Better me than you, eh?"

"But-"

"Nope, c'mon lets go. We'll get the car in the morning." Frank grabbed Joey hand and lead him to the back fence, jumping it. They ran down the street in the direction of Joey's house. 

Joey pulled himself up with Frank's help, falling through his open window and onto his desk. Reaching down, he offered Frank a hand, which the older gladly took. Joey pulled Frank up with ease, considering the older was very light. "Thanks, Joey.." Frank smiled a charming smile as he hopped down from Joey's desk. "No problem..." Joey sat on his bed.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Frank asked, tugging his scruffy converse off and laying them about carelessly. "It's hard to explain..." Joey mumbled. Frank saw a flash at the window, and furrowed his brows as he leaned over to peek. "What's wrong?" Joey turned as well. "Nothing, thought I saw something... Anyway, it's hard to explain?" Joey nodded slightly, turning back to Frank. "Uhh... I... I li- no.." Joey spluttered a bit, standing up restlessly and looking anywhere but Frank's eyes. "Are you okay...?" Frank asked, standing with him and rubbing Joey's back softly. "Yeah, yeah... It's just... Oh, fuck it." 

He leant over and pressed his lips to Frank's. The older jumped back in surprise, and Joey was quick to apologise. "Nah, nah... It's alright... Just- scared me, is all." Frank coaxed Joey back. The next kiss was a lot more smooth, gentle. He felt Joey's hands snake around his waist, pulling him close as Frank cupped the taller's jaw. They broke away for air, and Frank pulled Joey back towards the bed. They landed with a soft giggle with Joey on top. Frank pulled Joey in for another kiss. They were cut short by Frank's phone ringing, making them both shoot away as if they'd been caught. 

Frank coughed slightly before answering. "Hello?" Frank stood up and took himself into the hallway, holding up his index finger towards Joey to say "one minute". The younger nodded slightly, understanding.

"Hello." The voice was scratchy and kinda hot. "Uhh... Who is this?" Frank asked, wandering around the house. "Guess." The stranger says playfully. By the sounds of his voice, Frank guessed he was using a voice changer. "Uhh, some creep?" Frank ended up in the kitchen, and leant against the sink. "I'll give you half a point." 

There was a brief silence before the stranger spoke again. "You look nice." Frank could hear the grin in the creep's voice, and it made him shudder. Out of instinct, Frank looked out the window. There was no one there. Thinking it was probably just Julie messing around with a toy Susie had, Frank played along. "Can you see me?" He grinned at the window. "Absolutely." The stranger didn't reveal himself. "Oh really? Then what am I wearing?" He heard Joey shuffle in, and give him a weird look at the question, and Frank mouthed that it was only the girls messing around. 

"You're wearing a red varsity jacket and black jeans." Frank looked back at the window. "Correct, but I'm not convinced." He felt Joey hug him from behind, trying to listen in to what they were saying. "Who's that hugging you?" The strangers voice changed to a more upset tone. "If you really wanna know who this big boy is, you already know him Julie." 

"This isn't Julie. I believe you dropped Julie off at 21 Clementine Avenue at 8:16 pm." Frank's blood went a little cold, but he kept his cool. "Well, you weirdo, if this isn't Julie then I have you know that this is the person I'm gonna have sex with tonight so you can fuck off out of the backyard before I beat your ass. See yah." Frank pressed the red button on his cracked phone screen. Joey was blushing all the way to his ears. "You really wanna...?" 

"If you wanna then sure." Frank shrugged, turning around and kissing him so the stranger could probably see. "Come on. I've got some edibles we can take too." Frank winked, pulling Joey back up to the bedroom.


End file.
